Knightmare In Langleyville
by narwhalpuppy
Summary: An American Dad fanfiction that is set in Medieval Times. Just felt like doing something different.


Note: No modern, movie, or music references here. Just as the summary says. It's the American Dad characters in a kingdom during the Dark Ages.

American Dad Presents

A Narwhal Puppy Production

Knightmare at The Wishing Well

It was the year 977. In a little known country called Langleyville. Was located in the border of Scotland and Ireland. There lived a proud king named Stan Smith. His faithful wife Francine was the queen who had a talking magic staff with her. Queen Francine was also really resourceful at times and her and Stan team up and do anything to protect their kingdom. They had royal subjects and a son named Steve who was a prince and had a raven fly him over to where he wanted to go. Steve is destined to ascend the throne one day. Their royal subjects were Jeff and Hayley. Jeff was a chemist, Hayley was a chambermaid who was married to Jeff. Klaus was a poltroonish guard. Although Stan had an army of knights, he, Queen Francine, Jeff, Steve, and Hayley always banded together to take down whatever evil schemes came upon the kingdom. Across the river there was a neighboring kingdom that Langleyville was constantly at war with. The place was called Lewis Land. Lead by the evil dark king Bryan Lewis who ruled the land with an iron fist. Always used a crystal ball to see how they can plot to dominate the kingdom of Langleyville and bring down King Stan. Lord Lewis had an army of Dark knights. His subjects who always advised him were named Snot, Berry, and Toshi. Lord Lewis even had a court jester named Roger.

Jeff, Klaus, Hayley, and Steve were running from the city and then the

Forest to inform Stan and Francine about something they saw there. "King Stan! Queen Francine! Come quick! You gotta see this, it's really spectacular!" shouted Steve as he flew fast as the others ran to Stan's castle in Langleyville. When they got to Stan's castle, Jeff knocked, and Stan answered it. "What is it, Sir Jeff?" asked Stan. "Sire, bring forth your queen we found something in the city forest that could make all our dreams come true!" said Hayley. Francine came from behind Stan, "What's going on?" she asked, "Only one way to find out, Frannie, and follow the others!" said Stan as he carried Francine onto his horse named Swifty and used the horse's speed to follow, Jeff, Hayley, Klaus, and Steve. When they got to the City Forest, they all saw a Wishing Well. "That's it?" asked Stan. "This is it! Let's all make a wish on it, I'll go first!" said Jeff. Jeff's wish was rather obvious, " For Our land to be Free of Lord Lewis". When it was Hayley's turn, she wished the same thing, and so did Klaus and Steve. "Thees well will make all our vishes come true, my queen!" said Klaus to Francine with a gleem in his

eye. King Stan smacks Klaus, "Unhand my wife you asshole!" "Make a wish, Stan! You too, Queen Francine!" suggested Steve. "Uhhh, I don't think so, you guys! I don't trust this Wishing Well, it was never here before." said Francine. "Yeah, Francine's right, I have a shit ass feeling about this Wishing Well!" said Stan observing the well. "Make a wish your highnesses, try it! Wishing Wells don't bite!" joked Hayley. "Maybe later, this could be one of Lord Lewis's traps!" said Francine. "Maybe later, as soon as we get some info in this Wishing Well, we just have to see if it's safe! Like Frannie said, it was never here before!" said Stan. "So, until we get some info if this thing as a Lord Lewis plot or not, we're going to be a little cautious about this." said Francine. "You guys will be wrong!" laughed Steve. "Yeah, there's no way Lord Lewis could be behind this!" said Jeff. "Yeah, this will be the thing to make out this thing isn't bad, and it will put all of us on Cloud 9, and make our wishes come true!" said Hayley. They all went back to Langleyville,

Stan and Francine decided to gather some information whether or not the Wishing Well is one of Lord Lewis's tricks!

Francine had a plan, she explained it to Stan. "We go to Lewis Land and capture Roger, Lord Lewis probably told him about this Wishing Well." "Splendid idea, Frannie! How are we going to get past Shitsacks security?" asked Stan. "I know a short-cut, that we can use, let's go!" she said. Stan was about to head over to Lewis Land, and Steve stopped him. "Where are you guys going?" he asked. "We're going to Bitch be Crazy City, to see if we could get any info on that Wishing Well before we could make a wish on it, young prince!" said Stan. "Oh, I see. That Wishing Well is going to make all our dreams come true, Stan. Jeff, Hayley,

and Klaus think so." said Steve. "Well, we have to take some precautions, to make this thing isn't a dangerous threat to our kingdom." said Francine. "It's all apart of being a part of my kingdom, young prince! We'll be back!" said Stan as carried Francine in his arms and whistled for a fast carriage and hitched up Swifty to get to Lewis Land. After a while, they made it to the edge of Lewis Land. Francine decided to show Stan the short-cut she knows. She got her magic staff and asked it to show a section wherethey can go try not to get caught. The Magic staff showed a map and Francine showed Stan, an chamber at the

very bottom of Lord Lewis's castle. "We go into that chamber, Stan." she said. "Thou is excellent. But first we gotta outrun the Dark Knights once they see us! Got this!" said Stan as he and Francine went to Lewis Land, to find that chamber. It was also a good way to keep away from the crystal balls that Lord Lewis used to spy on anyone who tresspasses. Once they got there, Dark Knights were chasing them. "CAPTURE LANGLEYVILLE ASSES!" the Dark Knights said over and over. Francine pointed to the front door of the chamber and Stan get off the stagecoach, the Dark Knights were still chasing them. "Yo, sons of bitches! Try to get us if you dare!" said Stan as he opened the, and went in with Francine,

the Dark Knights ran right into the front door and their suits of armor got all dismantled. When they were in, Stan whispered, "OKay, Frannie, I'll keep Lord Ass Sucker busy, and you capture Roger." "Good plan! For once you're getting a little organized!" joked Francine. "Say what?!" said Stan in suspense. "Thou are a bitch! That is no way to talk to a king!" Francine laughed as they crawled through the chamber. After a while, they found a hidden passage and went in to get to Lord Lewis's throne room. Meanwhile, in Lord Lewis's throne room, Bryan was explaining the plan to his three loyal subjects, Snot, Barry, and Toshi. "I ordered some of my knight armies to build that Wishing Well, right in the middle of the City Forest, so if any of the LANGLEYVILLE ASSES makes a wish on it, I'll use that wish to their advantage and not ever make it come true, and capture anyone wishes on it! HA! HA! HA! HA!" laughed the evil ruler. "But, sire, only four of the LANGLEYVILLE ASSES made a wish on it!"

said Snot. "Yeah, and King Stan and his wife kinda know better about it." said Barry. "Who knows what the hell they could do now!" said Toshi. "I am aware of that you dumbasses, YOU GUYS DON'T HAVE TO REMINDME!" shouted Lord Lewis. All of the sudden, they heard a sound coming from Roger's room, it sounded like a dying harp. "Excuse me a minute." said Lord Lewis as he went into Roger's room. Lord Lewis found Roger pulling the strings forward of an harp Snot, Barry, and Toshi stole from Stan. "Aww shit, dammit! Why do they have

to make these harp strings so hard to take off!l!" growled Roger. "What thou art is your problem?" shouted Bryan. "I never should've let you keep the harp in your room!" he said again. "Was doing what you told me to do! Just as I was removing the harp strings so you can use them for hanging!" said Roger. "That is what the harp strings were for correct Sire?" Lord Lewis was disgusted that Roger was looking at him really clueless. Lord Lewis yells at and gets in the face of his hapless court jester. "You thoust call yourself evil? You're the farthest thing from! You make me want to puke! PUKE! PUKE!" Suddenly a clanking sound came from behind Lord Lewis. "Greetings shit licker Try and get me!" laughed Stan as he ran into Lord Lewis's throne room. Bryan ordered Snot, Barry and Toshi to get him! Roger went back to trying to pull the strings from the harp and Francine came from behind and grabbed him by the stomach. Roger screamed really high pitched and Francine grabbed his mouth.

Stan rode around the room. "Before I became king I was one of the fastest jousters in Langleyville!" bragged Stan. Lord Lewis got out a bow and arrow, and aimed it at Stan.

"Stop you guys! I'll handle this son of a whore!" said the insane ruler. They all

stopped chasing Stan, he ran up to Francine. "So, how would you cock lickers like to be the first to try out my bow and arrow if you don't let Roger go?" asked Lord Lewis.

"Not art thou a chance! We know what you're doing, Lord Lewis!" said Francine as she still had Roger in her arms and his covered by her hand. "Yeah, like we don't know better! Now if you'll excuse us we are going to plan to defeat your sorry ass"! said Stan as he ran away with Francine and Roger, and ran inside an chamber. Roger was struggling against Francine's grip. "They got away!" shouted Lord Lewis as he threw the bow and arrow into the air and it landed on his head. He was knocked out, and Lord Lewis skipping around he had a sweet-smile on his face. Snot, Barry, and Toshi followed him thinking he was playing a fun game! "Can we join your game your obeseness!" they all asked as they skipped about the Throne Room like Lord Lewis did.

Back in the chamber, Stan said, "Splendid idea, Frannie! Let's go thou go back to the my castle, and see what we can get from this court jester who's Lord Lewis's bitch!" said Stan. "Thous are wonderful, Stan! Now let's get back home!" said Francine as she kissed him on the cheeck. "Ewwww! Gross!" shouted Roger. Francine grabbed his mouth again and hung onto Stan as he used his carriage to run out of the chamber. Stan raced out of the chambers on his horse and carriage, Francine was behind him clenching Roger in her arms, and her arms were tired from clenching him. Their carriage broke down. "Shit! Now we need a new one! Onward Swifty!" Stan came out the front door to the chamber of Lord Lewis's castle, and luckily found an abandoned carriage and hitched up Swifty to it. "We'll take that carriage back!" said Francine. "You're very resilient lately, Frannie!" said Stan as he reached the carriage and hitched a horse to it and went inside. They were wrong about it being abandoned. There were two Dark Knights inside. "Freeze! You are under arrest!"

said the Dark Knights. Stan and Francine beat up on the Dark Knights. "Now they're knocked on their dark black asses ! hahahahaha!" laughed Stan, as he threw Roger

in the back seat and used some handcuffs to cuff his hand, Francine slapped Roger across the face. "We don't want to hear your whining you evil jerkoff." she said to him. And Stan rode away from Lewis Land in the carriage. Coming back to Langleyville, Jeff was in his wooden shed with Hayley they were both cleaning out his lab. "You know sexy I really do believe that Wishing Well help end this war with Lord Lewis pretty soon!" said Hayley. "I have faith it will, Hayley. I could understand why Stan and Francine would be suspicious about it." said Jeff. Just then, the hovercraft landed in Langleyville, Klaus screamed because he thought it was Lord Lewis "NEIN! WE are doomed! Eet's Lewis and his cohorts!"

shouted Klaus as he ran into Jeff's hut. He looked out the window only to see Stan and Francine come out with a captive. "Whew, that was close, yah! Gosh I'm much a scared twat!" said a relieved Klaus. "Jeff loyal subject, we gotta surprise for you!" said Stan as he now had Roger in his hands. Roger's screams for help were muffled.

Stan shoved Roger into Jeff's hut. He fell onto the ground. "Oh, why doth you capture this idiot for?" said Hayley as he glared at Roger. "Spare me the Old English talk and just speak normal!" yells Stan. "Let me go! I hate you guys! I even hate these shitty dykes!" said Roger, he even had tears in his eyes. "No talking, captive!" said Francine as he kicked him in the back. Stan explained to Jeff why they had captured Roger. "Lord Lewis probably told him about the Wishing Well, it's obvious he us everything he knows." explained

Stan to Jeff. "We could get into his subconscious with this Mind-Controlling potion your father Jack stole from Lord Lewis, him and I made it so that it only controls bad guys minds!" said Jeff. "Let's strap him to the table!" said Hayley. Stan and Hayley grabbed

Roger by both his arms. "NO! DON'T TIE ME UP! PLEASE LET ME GO! Dr. Lord Lewis's gonna get all of you!" cried Roger as though he were having a 3 year old's tantrum. Stan shackled Roger's wrists and ankles to the work table, and Francine put a wooden bowl on his head. "No! Please don't do this to me!" shouted Roger. "Why the wooden bowl?" asked Francine. "So Roger won't see what we're doing to him." said Jeff as he used a potion he invented that controlled Roger's head. In seconds, Roger was in a trance. They started asking him questions about the Wishing Well. "Okay, Roger, what do you know about that Wishing Well?" asked Stan. Francine asked, "Is it one of your master's tricks to get us?" "Is it a Lord Lewis scheme like Stan and Francine think it is?" asked Hayley. "If so, did Lord Lewis tell you about this, Roger?" asked Jeff. Roger's reply was, and he said this in a slow-monotonic voice. "No, I don't know what a wishing well is. I don't know if this is one of my master's tricks to get you. I've never even heard of one." "Well, there ya have it, Queen Frannie! The Wishing Well was not the concept of Lord Lewis." said Hayley.

"Don't count on it, Hayley! I still don't trust that prick for a minute!" said Stan. "Me too, Stan. But I'd hate to be the barren of bad news, Hayley, but this isn't over

yet." said Francine. "WOT?! You guys thinking this is still Lord Lewis's doing. If that's it our vishes von't coming true?" panicked Klaus. "Yes, afraid so, Klaus, but there's one more option left, and Lord Lewis's not going to see through this one!" said Francine. "What'll we do with Roger?" asked Stan. "You could keep him, Stan." said

Francine. Jeff undid the shackles on Roger's wrists and ankles and took off the wooden bowl on his head, and gave him to Stan. "I'm afraid we have to get some info from ole black ass himself!" said Stan as he sped off on Swifty and his carriage to his hut carrying Roger on his back.

"Got something!" said Francine as she ran off to her hut. Hayley said, "You know Jeff! That potion you invented was genius" "Thanks, Hayley babe! But I wonder what Francine's plan is?" wondered Jeff. Half of an hour later, Stan was in the city tying up

Roger to a tree whom was knocked out after the affects of Mind Control Potion. Stan tied up Roger from the neck down to his ankles. Riding his horse back to Langleyville,

he suddenly runs into Francine came from behind Stan and imitated nasally Roger's voice,

"But siiiiiiiiiiiirrrrrrreeeeee!" she said. Stan turned around, and kind of

panicked. Francine was wearing the same court jester outfit Roger wears, and the same brown shoes he wears too. "What do you think, Stan?" she asked. King Stan was unsure. Sometimes he thought his wife went too overboard with these defense strategies. Always worried that Lord Lewis will figure it out. "What if Lord Lewis sees through your disguise?" said Stan. "Stan, I have a mask, and these boots make me look just about Roger's height." explained Francine. "Lord Lewis could see through this? Wish I could say I trust you with this! Oh hell! We'll take the horse carriage to Lewis Land!" said Stan. Francine put on the mask of Roger's face. Stan has faith that his wife's plans won't fail. "WOW! You look just like him!" laughed Stan. When they were in the horse carriage, Stan wanted to make it look like as if they let Roger go, and Francine, once she got to Lewis Land in her Roger costume will pretend that he lost his voice. When they got to Lewis Land, a group of Dark Knights surrounded the horse carriage Stan and Francine were in, Stan pretended to throw Francine out

of the horse carriage, and she landed on the ground. Stan took off. "Good luck, Frannie my queen!" he murmured. The Dark Knights lead Francine to Lord Lewis's throne room, they thought she was Roger. "We found your court jeester, sire!" said one of the Dark Knights. "Excellent, I guess the Langleyville shitfaces decided to let him go, back to stations!" ordered Lord Lewis to the Dark Knights.

Lord Lewis had taken a good look at Roger unaware that it was Francine in disguise. She put her hand to her throat, and pretends to have a lost voice. "Roger, looks like those Langleyville shitfaces made you loose your voice, here, I'll take you to your room." said Lord Lewis as he lead Francine into Roger's room. Francine laid on Roger's bed pretending to be sick. Tell you what, Roger, I'll have Snot, Barry, and Toshi make you some bone broth, that might help you feel better. When I come back, I'll tell you about my plan to get the Langleyville shitfaces, I kind of kept you out of it, okay?" said Lord Lewis. The disguised Roger nodded yes. As Lord Lewis left the room, Francine got her Magic Staff,

out of the pocket of her tights. "Magic Staff, prepare to reveal Lord Lewis's plan." said Francine. "Preparing Francine..." said Magic Staff. Francine thought, "Yes! We could

finally know for sure if this Wishing Well is one of Lord Lewis's tricks!" Francine heard that Lord Lewis was coming back to Roger's bedroom, and Magic Staff started revealing as Francine put Magic Staff under Roger's bed. Lord Lewis opened the door and came into the room. "Okay, Roger, let me tell you about my vengeful plan." started Bryan. Lord Lewis was totally unaware that Magic Staff was revealing the plan, and still clueless about Francine disguised as Roger. (He thinks he's talking to the real Roger who is all tied up on a tree in the City Forrest.) "I had my dark knight armies build a Wishing Well in the middle of the City Forest, whoever is a Lahgleyville resident that makes a wish on that well, I will take their wish to their advantage and not ever make it come true!"

explained the evil king. Francine was lying on the bed pretending to be in pain. Lord Lewis

continued anyway, "Then, I will capture anyone who makes a wish on it, and torture them with whatever weakness they might have, and then, "SNAP! execute them! This plan is genius, don't you think, Roger?" said Bryan. Francine made a voiceless wheeze. "Hmmmm, well, get

some rest, and wait for Snot, Barry, and Toshi to give you your soup-broth, when you get your voice back and feel better, you can go back to being my court jester! OKay?" said Lord Lewis as he left the bedroom. Francine got Magic Staff from under the bed and told it to stop

revealing. "Lord Lewis's plan was revealed, Francine." replied Magic Staff.

"Thanks, Magic Staff, now let's get out of here!" said Francine as put Magic Staff

in her tights pocket, and got out an stone sculpted replica of Roger, and put it on his bed, opened a window and jumped out. Luckily, Francine landed in the inside of a Dark Knight armour.

Francine got into another carriage and drove it to take her back to Langleyville, it did so. On the way there, some Dark Knights were standing guard.. At King Stan's castle Stan explained to everybody where Francine was. Suddenly, a Dark Knight came from behind and

out came Francine, she took off her Roger mask. "I made it, you guys. It's all on Magic Staff, I have to go change." she said as she went back to her hut to freshen up. Stan said, "OKay, you guys, stand back and don't feel like complete dumbasses after, at least you guys know what's coming for you!" said Stan. "We won't so help us great sire." said Hayley. Stan asked Magic Staff about the plan, "Here's the message your royal majesty!" said Magic Staff. Magic Staff played Lord Lewis talking to so-called Roger about his plan. Jeff, Hayley, Klaus and Steve were. "You guys were right all this time!" exclaimed Jeff. "We are screwed!" panicked Klaus. "Maybe we should be a little more suspicious next time, King Stan?" said Steve. "You're right, big guy! Next time you guys'll know better!" said Stan. Francine came out of her bedroom, "Boy, I'm glad to get out of that

costume!" said Francine. "We found out about the Wishing' Well Oh Mighty Queen. King Stan had Magic Staff play it for us!" said Hayley. "Well, I'm glad you guys know about it now. We all must learn from our mistakes." said Francine.

Jeff has a thought. "Since this thing is a Lord Lewis scheme, let's tear it down." said Jeff. "We could go along with that, sure! Go forth to battle you guys, we gotta Wishing Well to break!" said Stan as Francine, Jeff, Hayley and Klaus held onto his back, Stan used the speed of his carriage with his horse Swifty to get to the Wishing Well. "Hey, you guys, wait up!" said Steve as he flew on his raven to catch up with the others. When they got there, there was a horse carriage next to the Wishing Well. Inside were Lord Lewis and his three dumb servants. "Who are we capturing, your vileness?" asked Snot. "we're capturing the wishers!" answered Lord Lewis. "How are we going to catch them?" asked Barry. "Send Dark Knights?" said Toshi. "You three order some Combat Knights to capture Jeff, Hayley, Steve, and Klaus and throw Stan and Francine in the river!" demanded Lord Lewis. "I get to order the combat knights!" said Snot. "No, Lord Lewis wants ME to do it!" argued Barry. "No, no, no, no, no, no! I wanna do it!" shouted Toshi. They were having a spat about who gets to order the Combat knights, and eventually Bryan made them all do it. Suddenly some

Combat-knights came to ambush them. Stan and his friends tried to fight them off, but two

Combat-knights came from behind Stan and Francine and lead them to the river. And some captured Jeff, Hayley, Steve, and Klaus and brought them in nets to Lord Lewis.

The two Combat-knights that had Stan and Francine threw them in the river and reported back to the horse carriage where Lord Lewis was waiting. The horse carriage took off. Snot, Barry, and Toshi shouted through a blowhorn, "HA HA! WE CAPUTRED YOUR FRIENDS, LOVE-BIRDS!

THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR KNOWING BETTER ABOUT Lord Lewis's PLAN! HA! HA! HA! HA! BURN IN HELL!" Stan and Francine swam up from under the river, and caught their breath.

"Stan, they've been captured, we're going to get them back, right now!" said Francine. They can save themselves! They were the damned fools who fell for it in the first place." said Stan as he was about to run. Francine glared at him, "King Stan! What will your people think..." "All right! Let's save them!" Stan said being stingy. Suddenly a voice was heard from above, "I'll help you guys!" it said in a male British accent.

In the city forest, Roger was slowly regaining awakening from the affects of the mind control potion the Jeff used on him. Roger realized he couldn't move, he didn't know what was wrong. His gag fell off his month and he screamed, "WHAT IN THE HELL IS THIS BULLSHIT! WHO DID THIS! WHOOO DDDDIIIIDDDD TTTHHHHIIIISSSS!" and began to bellow. Stan and Francine were swimming out of the pond, and Bullock dressed in a silver knight armour flew down with his dragon by their side. "What's going on, your majesty?" asked Bullock. "Our friends got kidnapped!" said Francine. "How come?" asked Bullock. "This is how it went down. There

was a Wishing Well in the heart of the City Forest, and our friends made a wish on it, me and Frannie had a feeling that it was one of Lord Lewis's tricks." Explained Stan. "Oh, now I see. Well hop aboard the dragon express! Let's go save them!" said Bullock. Stan and Francine climbed on and flew to Lewis Land. When they were there, they saw a big wonderment. "Hmmmm, there's no Dark Knights around, Lord Lewis must have them off-duty." said Francine who then added "Yeah! That is kind of confusing! You'd think he'd have them all over." "I wonder what's going on with that old shitty face?" said Stan as he and Francine climbed off Bullock's dragon.

"Uh, uh! I can't come you guys! My dragon is afraid of small places." said Bullock. "We understand! You could stand guard here!" said Francine. Stan picked up Francine in his arms and used Swifty's speed to get in through that chamber they used earlier. When they were inside the chamber, they used the same stairway. Sneaking inside Lord Lewis's throne room only to see Lord Lewis with a woman by his side. "Say, what?! Since when does HE have a girlfriend?!" asked Stan angerly. "Shhh! Quiet! They'll hear us! How should I know why a woman would want to date an evil king!" said Francine. Instead of a throne Lord Lewis and the woman were siting on a couch. "So, Gwen, I guess you and I have a great deal in common, huh?" asked Lord Lewis. Gwen was an oriental skinny looking woman, with black straight hair and brown eyes. "Yeah! I know! We both hate King Stan and everything he stands for, and those teenage servants of yours are really cute!" said Gwen. "Yeah, they can be sons of bitches at sometimes!" said Lord Lewis. Stan and Francine were behind the

couch, "C'mon Frannie! let's go forth to battle on outta here!" said Stan as he

started to use his horse's speed and Francine held onto his back. Stan speeded

away. Lord Lewis and Gwen didn't notice.

When Stan was speeding he past the prison, and saw Jeff, Hayley, Klaus, and Steve in a cell with Snot, Barry, and Toshi guarding them. "Stan! We past them! GO back!" said Francine. "We did? Hold on Frannie! We're headed back!" said Stan as he turned around and came back to the prison and the cell which was holding their friends. "Great king sire! I knew you'd find us!" shouted Hayley. "Get past these asshole guards first!" said Steve. Stan slowed down as he saw Snot, Barry, and Toshi. "Hey, King Stan get your ass out of here! You're never welcome here in Lewis Land!" asked Snot. "Yeah, what are you doing, Francine? Came here to save your friends?" sneered Barry. "Jokes on you! Think we are dumbasses? We're like really smart and stuff, we know why you're here!" said Toshi. "Actually, we just came here to inform you that a death battle is on!" said Stan. "It is?" said Snot, Barry, and Toshi all at once. "Yeah! It's at the City Forest Arena if you want to catch it!" said Francine. "Is it on now?" asked Toshi. "Yep, sure is! Better get your metal cocks down there and watch it!" said Stan. "You'll miss it, and you'll be sorry!" said Francine. Snot, Barry, and Toshi ran offto the arena to watch the death battle, which they thought was on courtesy of Stan and Francine. "No wonder they were here!" said Barry. "Yeah! Let's get downstairs before we miss it!" said Snot. "We'll guard the prisoners later!" said Toshi. Stan broke down the prison door with a roundhouse kick. Jeff said, "All right, Stan! But how are we going to get past Lord Lewis?" "That is a good question, ja." said a scared Klaus. "That's the thing about us! Whenever we're down we rise back up!" assured Stan.

King Stan decides to release the angry gorilla in the cell next to where Jeff, Hayley, Klaus, and Steve were. Stan was a little nervous. "Frannie, what if that gorilla gets us?" asked Stan. "That gorilla is a friend of our royal family for many years, there's no

way he could hurt us!" said Francine. "OKay, Frannie! If you say so! Unless Lord Lewis brainwashed him!" said Stan as he opened the cell door. The gorilla was very angry-looking and obviously wanted revenge. "Holy shit! Thou looks so vengeful!" said Hayley. "Hey! Enough of that Old English talk!" yells Stan. "Sorry." said Hayley. "Trust me. Tylbet is on our side. It's sure as hell happy to see us!" explained Francine. It glared at Klaus.

"Guten tuag Ja?" said a nervous Klaus. Francine ordered the gorilla, "Go and find Lord Lewis and give him the justice he deserves!" The gorilla went off to find Lord Lewis. Just then, Snot, Barry, and Toshi came back to the cell block. "Hey! There was no death battle!" said Snot. "You hoodwinked us you assholes!" said Barry. "Now the prisoners are free!" said Toshi. "Got that right!" said Jeff. "If you damned teens mess around with my kingdom again! I will see to it you go to The Children's Crusade!" said Stan. Barry protests, "OH NO! NOT THAT SHITTY CHILDREN'S CRUSADE!" They make their getaway on Stan's horse who ran to them and Stan, Francine, Steve, Jeff, Hayley, and Klaus got on his horse and ran away to enormous speeds that caused the three insipid teenagers to fly into the open cell and the door castle on them.

In the throne room in the castle of the evil Lord Lewis. He was just about to kiss his

girlfriend Gwen, and all of the sudden, the gorilla came through the door and roared! "AHHHH! DAMN! How the hell did he escape?" shouted Lord Lewis. "I don't know. I never knew you kept animals as prisoners, You jackass! What else have you been keeping from me!" said Gwen. The gorilla attacked Lord Lewis and he and Gwen tried to fight it but failed. "I think I'll see you some other time, Bryan! I gotta go pull some tricks at a street corner." said Gwen as she ran out the door. Stan and his friends who were on his horse's carriage speeded by and saw Lord Lewis trying to fight the gorilla whose name was Tylbet. "Ha! Ha! Lord Lewis's finally getting what he deserves, beastailty! Let's go you subjects!" laughed Stan as he orders his horse to run away with his friends hanging onto his back. "I HATE THAT SHIT ASS TWAT KING STAN SMITH!" shouted Lord Lewis as Tylbet was raping him with a wooden stick. When the Stan, Francine, and his loyal subjects were outside, they all climbed onto Bullock's dragon's back. "Get ready for take-off!" said Bullock as he took off for Langleyville. In just a matter of time, they were back in Langleyville.

"Geez, Stan and Francine we should've listened to you about that Wishing Well

thing." said Jeff. "Yeah, I feel like an stupid ass fool. But it was funny

when Tylbet beat up on Lord Lewis! Good plan King Stan had there! Right, Queen Francine!" said Steve. "I think ve cood all learning from expiriences!" said Klaus. "That's fine Now we can forget it ever happened!" said Stan. I'm passing a law. The next time you see a unusual object in the City Forest, notify me first and we could try to work something out." said Francine. "Yeah, I think we all try to know better and be careful what we do and say

around here!" said Hayley. "You betcha! Especially where Lord Lewis's

concerned! C'mon guys! Let's all go to my castle and have ourselves a victory dinner!" Stan announced.

As for Roger do you ask? He broke free from his ropes and ran back to Lewis Land. Roger then has a flash of memory. "It was that son of a bitch King Stan that did this to me! Wait until Lord Lewis finds out when I tell him!" Roger said running back to Lewis Land. "There's no way I'm being a dumbass in distress! Bad enough Lord Lewis already thinks I'm dumb and weak!" Roger said. Later on Roger screams as he sees Lewis all beaten by Tylbet. Lord Lewis yells, "Where the fuck have you been?" Roger explains, "I was captured and King Stan made me his bitch! So I escaped." "That's new for you!" said Lord Lewis. Roger observes Lord Lewis was now badly injured. "Sire! What the hell happened to you!" shouts Roger. "I was raped by a gorilla! You thought you had it bad? Quick! Get a hot bucket of boiling water!" Lord Lewis ordered. "Yes Sire!" answers Roger. Lord Lewis barks orders at Roger, "Then get some bandages, anything else you can find! Hurry up before I die of the black plaque!" Roger rushed to help his evil master. "Yes sire! Right away!"

The End

The Proceeding Has Been A Narwhal Puppy Production


End file.
